1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool for use in repairing or replacing boiler pipes and more particularly a tool which enables adjacent ends of boiler pipe sections to be moved into adjacent, spaced aligned relation and positively maintained in an accurately spaced and aligned relation while the boiler pipe sections are joined initially by a heliarc welding process which eliminates the problem of welding material becoming deposited interiorly of the passageways in the boiler pipe sections and eliminates the introduction of a chill ring between the boiler pipe sections which introduces a flow restriction. The tool also enables the connection between the boiler pipe sections to be completed by conventional welding techniques after the heliarc welding process has been completed peripherally of the boiler pipe sections to a radial thickness substantially less than the radial thickness of the joined boiler pipe sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior patents, known to applicant, are listed as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 333,577, Jan. 5, 1886; 870,931, Nov. 12, 1907; 1,140,115, May 18, 1915; 1,518,769, Dec. 9, 1924; 2,793,424, May 28, 1957; 2,940,267, June 14, 1960.
While tools for pulling members toward each other with an over center pulling device are generally well known and devices for holding workpieces while work is performed, including welding operations, are well known, the prior patents do not disclose structures equivalent to this invention.